Mathredis Firestar
Traits: ill, dreams, diligent, just, honest Attitudes: attentive, zealous, jealous Emotions: righteous, wronged, sorrow Wants: to return the Benefactors to their Viridian ideology; Needs: to prove himself to Kariel Events: persecution in Quel'thalas * student of Winthalus * the Fall * Hathlaer * Boralus imprisoned * Battle and ring * Second Silvermoon and Kariel's death * Ephraim and Seranidan * the Box * insurrection and dreams of divinity * Kharazhan's Fall History: He is the youthful apprentice of Kariel Winthalus, elevated to a position of leadership among the Benefactors by elements disgruntled with Seranidan's leadership. Present during the Fall and the Sermons of the Well, he was pained when Kariel sent him to Boralus to pave the road for the Prophet's request that the Benefactors go there. He was imprisoned in luxury, alongside such as Anazar and Ewekapu Marsh, for many months in Phorcys' deranged palace. Eventually Xalmor Windrunner, the Viridian Templar, freed the prisoners and Mathredis was given the Jade Ring. He then led elements of the Ulfheidinn during the First Battle of Boralus, eventually escaping to Patmos when the tide turned against them. There he served with Winthalus until the Second Battle of Silvermoon, where he witnessed Winthalus' betrayal and assassination by agents of Men'heva, directly Ephraim Marsh. Chaos erupted further when the Seneschal arrived and killed, then resurrected, many of Kariel's men as a cruel punishment for Kariel's hubris and incipient rebellion against the Prophet. Kariel also was arisen, but bound by an amulet that a Benefactor-turned-atal'jin recognized and deactivated, locking Kariel in a parallel dimension. The survivors fled Silvermoon and an uneasy balance of power was formed between Rimtori, Lanudal and Seranidan, each with great lands under their sway, though many hailed the relatively powerless Mathredis as Kariel's true heir. He stayed in Patmos and saw the dissolution of Kariel's alliances with the Esoterics and Stormwinders. Ephraim Marsh left to retake Zul'dare but was imprisoned; Mathredis led an expedition to extract him - and exact the Benefactors' vengeance. He was greatly dismayed when Seranidan pardoned Ephraim of his murder of Kariel - it had been commissioned by Men'heva himself - and was driven into a rage, swearing to gain the power to avenge this affront. It was in part a ploy by Seranidan, who knew Mathredis would now strive to assemble the Trifecta, the pieces of which Teliel and Rimtori were in possession of but refused to give Seranidan. As more and more became disenchanted with Seranidan and secretly joined Mathredis, the latter used his strength to gain the Vial from Rimtori's base in Strattania. However, the Prophet called for the Viridian Templar to be hunted down, and eventually Mathredis' agents located the Malefactor base on Sicillia. Though estranged, he convinced Seranidan and a small handful of others, including Lanudal, to investigate. The Battle of the Box became a disaster, with Lanudal killed and the Prophet severely injured. Seranidan was furious, accusing Mathredis of foolishly leading them into a trap without proper preparation. Seranidan stripped him of the pieces of the Trifecta as well as draining him of his body's vitality, using sorcery gifted to him by Men'heva as the next Viridian Templar. Mathredis fled Dalaran after breaking into the Vault and retrieving the Shield. Now in outright rebellion against Seranidan, he and his followers lay low while working on securing the loyalties of many in Seranidan's closest circle. After Lanudal's death, his followers joined either Seranidan or Mathredis, for the most part. Mathredis' group became convinced that Seranidan's pragmatism had betrayed Kariel's ideals, urging for a return to their lost idealism. Suffering recurring dreams, Mathredis sends agents into the Lebenstraum to search for the lost amulet, believing that with the item and the proper knowledge he will be able to resurrect Kariel Winthalus. He himself travels to Kharazhan, searching for the Seneschal, just as Arronax betrays the Prophet. Open warfare rages in the Tower, but he and his two companions are saved by a mysterious man from "the other side" - reassuring him that his path may lead to their salvation. They make their way to the Seneschal, who is engaged in a race with Namor Periandrius and others for the Frame of the Mirror, which is believed to be in Hiji. Category:Elves Category:Pagans Category:Pages without Images Category:Characters